


The Fault in Our Hearts

by rboudreau



Series: The Fault [8]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 5x07 spoilers, Angst, Bipolar Disorder, M/M, Season 5 Spoilers, post 4x12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:30:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2391779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rboudreau/pseuds/rboudreau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey must convince Ian to sign the authorization form to admit himself to get help.</p><p>Contains spoilers for 5x07, so if you don't want to know anything, you probably shouldn't read this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fault in Our Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Season 5 Episode 7 spoilers found [ here](http://itsalphabetpony.tumblr.com/post/97475422028/more-big-spoilers-from-5x07-below-long-post)

"Ian," Mickey interrupts. He presses the heels of his hands against his eyes, pushing the tears away. "I can't..." 

"Can't what?" Ian demands. "Can't be with me?"

"That's not what I said." He takes a deep breath. "You got arrested, Ian. While dodging the cops with _my kid_. You've gotta realize that you need some help."

“I was taking him to Orlando,” Ian insists. “So he could see Disney.”

Mickey takes a deep breath and grabs one of Ian’s hand in his. “If you wanted to go to Orlando, you should’ve told me. We could’ve all gone together. You can’t just take my kid across state lines without telling anyone. Svetlana was ready to rip people apart. You’re lucky they aren’t charging you with kidnapping.”

Ian rips his hand from Mickey’s grasp, standing up and pacing. “I didn’t kidnap him! They were trying to take him from me!”

“Babe...you were screaming about demons. You left Yev by himself. What if something happened to him?”

“Stop talking to me like I’m crazy! They were trying to take him! I was just trying to protect him. I love Yev!”

Mickey stands up and walks over to Ian, sliding his hands up to his face and cupping his jaw gently. “I know you do, Ian. I know you love him. That’s why I always let you take him with you when you go for runs. Because I trusted you with him.”

Ian meets his gaze, deflating slightly. “Are you saying you don’t trust me with him anymore?”

Mickey hesitates, dropping his hands from Ian’s face and taking a step back. He runs a hand through his hair and tries to gather his thoughts. “I want to, man. But...look, Svetlana was ready to rip your balls out. I just barely convinced her not to press charges against you. But there are conditions.”

Ian clenches his jaw, feeling like he already knows what’s coming. “What conditions?”

He takes a deep breath and meets Ian’s stare head on. “You’ve gotta check yourself into treatment. For your bipolar disorder.”

“Fuck you,” he spits out. “I’m not crazy.”

“Ian--”

“What, you’re back to not standing up to your wife? It’s what she says or nothing? C’mon, Mickey, that’s bullshit! I take care of her son more than she does! She’s okay with leaving him with me while she’s sucking guys off for money, but not when I try to take him to Florida?!”

“Keep your fucking voice down,” Mickey hisses, looking over his shoulder at the door. “What if they’re listening? You want them arresting her too? Or me? Who’s gonna take care of Yev then?”

Ian rolls his eyes, continuing to pace the interrogation room. “I’m not crazy. Tell them I’m not crazy, Mick! I don’t need to go into fucking _treatment_.”

Mickey sighs shakily and puts his head in his hands. “I know you’re not crazy, Ian. But you’re not okay, either.” He pauses, debating whether or not to say what he’s thinking. After a moment, he continues. “I’m with Svetlana on this one. You need to check yourself into treatment.”

“Mickey--”

“I tried helping you,” he interrupts. “I didn’t let Fiona and Lip check you in while you were depressed. I kept you with me because I thought I could help you.”

Ian feels his hands start to shake and his chest tighten painfully. “You did help me.”

Mickey shakes his head. “No I didn’t. You didn’t get any better after you got out of bed. I didn’t help at all. I just….I didn’t want to let you go again.” He feels the tears burning his eyes and squeezes his eyes shut tight, trying to stop them.

Ian watches his boyfriend and goes to stand in front of him, wrapping his arms around Mickey and pulling him into his chest. “I’m right here,” he mumbles. “You don’t have to let me go.”

“Yea I do,” Mickey croaks. “You’re not gonna get better if I keep fighting everyone on this.”

“Mickey,” Ian whispers. “I’m not crazy. Please. Don’t make me do this. I’m not like Monica. I promise I’ll tell you next time I want to take Yev somewhere. I’m sorry, okay? Just don’t make me do this.”

Mickey swears, pulling himself out of Ian’s grasp. “Fuck, Ian. You don’t get it. Svetlana doesn’t want you anywhere near Yev. I had to fight with her to not press charges. The only way she would even consider it was if you went into treatment. My hands are fucking tied here.”

“So that’s it? I either have to go to jail or to a psych ward?”

“Christ, Ian, this isn’t a hard choice! If you go to jail, you’ll be in there for _at least_ six years. You go to treatment, you’ll be out in a month. Don’t be fucking stupid here!” He makes Ian look him in the eye, stepping back into his space. “I’m asking you, as someone who cares about you, to please, _please_ sign the form to be admitted. I can’t help you if you don’t.”

Ian looks away from him, staring at a spot on the wall. “So if I don’t….that’s it? You’re done with me?”

Mickey presses his forehead against Ian’s neck. “I didn’t say that, Ian. I’m not going anywhere.”

“You just want me to.”

“I want you to get some help. If not for me, then for your family. You scared the shit out of them when you disappeared again.”

“And you?”

Mickey nodded. “You scared the shit out of me too.”

“Because you love me?” Mickey remains silent. “Jesus, really? All this and you still can’t even tell me you love me? You want me to talk to a shrink and take pills, but you can’t even--”

“Fuck you. Don’t try to guilt me into saying it. That’s not fair. Like you’re even going to believe me if I say it just so you’ll sign a piece of paper.”

Ian powers on. “We’ve been together for 3 years and you’ve _never_ said it. God, Mickey, just tell me you fucking love me!”

“Fuck, I love you! Okay? You happy now? Yea, I fucking love you. I love you more than anyone. And I’m trying to get you some help so I don’t have to lose you again, because I can’t spend the rest of my fucking life with you if you keep doing shit like dodging cops and doing drugs and fucking around on me behind my back. I fucking need you, Ian. Sign the form. _Please_.”

Ian stares at him, his eyes and mouth open wide in shock. “You...you want to spend the rest of your life with me?”

Mickey wipes his hand down his face. “You’re so fucking stupid sometimes. You think I’d be saving your ass from going to jail or trying to get you some help if I didn’t want to be with you? If I wasn’t invested in this?”

They both remain silent, Ian dropping himself into a chair by the table. Mickey watches him reach over and slide the authorization form towards himself. Ian reads over it quietly and feels tears leaking out of his eyes. Mickey comes up behind him and wraps his arms around Ian’s neck. He rests his chin against Ian’s shoulder, skimming the paper on the table.

“I’m not crazy,” Ian whispers.

“I know. But I’d rather be without you for a few weeks than six years. And being in jail isn’t going to help you get better. This will.” His lips brush against Ian’s neck lightly. “You don’t want to be like Monica? Sign the paper. Take the medication they give you until you feel better. Then come home and keep taking it.”

Ian reaches a hand up to brush away the tears beneath his eyes. “You’ll be home waiting for me when I get out?”

Mickey squeezes his arms around him, pulling him closer. “I’m gonna visit you. As soon as they let me.”

“Promise?”

Mickey nods. “Promise. And as soon as they say you can come home, I’ll be right there to pick you up.”

Ian hesitates for a moment or two before picking the pen up off the table and signing the paper. Mickey sighs in relief, burying his face in Ian’s neck.

“I love you,” he mumbles. “It’s gonna be okay. You just gotta trust me.”

Ian leans his head back heavily to lean on Mickey. “I love you too. Please don’t leave me.”

Mickey shakes his head. “I’m not going anywhere.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I appreciate any and all comments/kudos/critique you are willing to give me. Thanks for taking the time to read this!
> 
> If you want to chat, you can find me on tumblr at [ be-your-own-anchor5](http://www.be-your-own-anchor5.tumblr.com)


End file.
